Jangan POTRET jomblo! Kenali buddy!
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Summary: Banyak teman- teman memberi ucapan selamat padaku, sampai ada satu orang yang memberi selamat seraya berbisik ditelingaku " selamat bungapun akhirnya mekar.. tapi yang mekar juga akan cepat gugur lo..." kemudian dia menarik diri seraya tersenyum penuh arti padaku.


**Jangan POTRET jomblo! Kenali buddy!**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

Rate: T

Pair: Inuzuka Kiba x Hyuuga Hanabi

Genre: Romance, Family, Frienship, Hurt

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

Hyuuga Hanabi's **pov**

**Sad Ending**

Typo, garing, membosankan, alur monoton

Chaos's deskription

No need flamed

**So, don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

Banyak teman- teman memberi ucapan selamat padaku,

sampai ada satu orang yang memberi selamat seraya berbisik ditelingaku " selamat

bungapun akhirnya mekar.. tapi yang mekar juga akan cepat gugur lo..." kemudian dia

menarik diri seraya tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Kenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba.. aku anak XI-F, kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak setahun yang lalu, itu memberikanku kesimpulan bahwa, apa Aku Mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?." Seloroh Kiba. 'sial, kenapa denganku.. tidak aku sudah putuskan akan mengungkapkannya, jadi..semoga dia menerimaku..?' batin Kiba .

"Aku mau" jawabku—Hyuuga Hanabi. Tak ada kata cinta tapi hanya sebuah persetujuan. Begitulah, sebenarnya aku hanya bosan disebut jomblo saja.

"Be..benarkah, terimakasih. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" tanggap pria yang bernama Kiba itu.

"ya.." tanggapku singkat. Dapatku dengar sorakan dari teman- temanku yang bermakna mengoda kami. Salah satu teriakan itu " akhirnya tak ada jomblo abadi lagi". Kalimat yang mendorongku melakukan persetujuan ini.

Banyak teman- teman memberi ucapan selamat padaku, sampai ada satu orang yang memberi selamat seraya berbisik ditelingaku " selamat bungapun akhirnya mekar.. tapi yang mekar juga akan cepat gugur lo..." kemudian dia menarik diri seraya tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Seminggu setelah insiden itu, semua terlihat normal kecuali si Kiba yang selalu menempel padaku dengan celotehannya yang tak kunjung habis sungguh jujur aku terganggu. Sangat malah.

Sungguh ucapan selamat dari temanku tempo hari sungguh mengusik pikiranku, aku sungguh penasaran apa yang dimaksudkannya. Namun lagi- lagi hal itu kutepis saat Kiba menghampiriku dan mengoceh tentang segala hal yang disukai dan tidak disukainya serta tentang segala hal yang dikuasainya. Begitulah kami berbincang walau lebih tepat bila dikatakan hanya Kiba yang berbincang. Dan Kiba tak terganggu akan hal itu. Itu yang terbaik pikirku.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Hampir dua bulan kami pacaran dan menurutku semua normal tapi ada lagi yang mengangguku baik itu teman, adik kakak, bahkan ayah dan ibuku mengatakan aku berubah. Namun hal itu juga ku anggap angin lalu bukannya semua orang berubah tidak ada yang staknan jika itu makhluk hidup.

Dan hidupku terus berlanjut dan tanpa kusadari duniaku berputar disekeliling Kiba, Kiba, dan Kiba. Bisa dikatakan aku lebih mementingkan dia dari segala hal. Aku jadi sensitif jika itu menyangkut tentangnya dan tanpa kusadari juga aku sering membesar- besarkan masalah kecil. Yang membuatku menyakiti orang yang terlebih dahulu menyayangiku.

Tidak hanya itu aku jadi kurang berinteraksi dengan yang lain walaupun ada itu hanya seperlunya jika ada perlu juga. Bisa dikatakan 99% hidupku kuhabiskan bersamanya. Dan kata cinta yang tak terucap itu entah sejak kapan terukir dan tampak jelas. Yang kutahu aku hanya membutuhkannya.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Tak terasa kelulusan sudah didepan mata, aku sungguh optimis bahwa aku dan Kiba akan lulus. Yak, dan itu benar semua sesuai prediksiku. Hari kelulusan itu aku habiskan bersama Romi untuk pergi ketaman bermain. Hanya berdua karna itu aku mematikan handphoneku, kau tahu, agar tak ada yang menganggu. Hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Benarkah?. Kau akan segera tahu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Aku sudah melewatkan jam malam tapi aku tak peduli. " kau ingat saat kau saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kiba padaku.

"Tentu, aku tak kan melupakannya jawabku".

"Aku bohong telah memperhatikan mu selama setahun". Ucapnya, aku sedikit terkejut tapi aku tak sempat menyela karna ia meneruskan ucapnya.

"Aku hanya tak mau diejek jomblo dan ku tahu kau juga" lanjutnya dan hal inilah yang menghentikan protesku.

"Bukankah kita melakukannya hanya untuk menghentikan potret jomblo pada diri kita?, kurasa tidak masalah jika kita akhiri saja ini bukankah masa SMA juga sudah berakhir." Jelasnya, ia melirik padaku yang masih mencerna kata- katanya. "aku pergi" tambahnya seraya beranjak pergi.

Aku tersadar dan mengejarnya. "Kiba mungkin itu benar namun aku.."

"Besok aku menikah" kata terakhirnya dan hilang bersama kegelapan malam. Bahkan ia tak mau mendengar kata itu aku ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakannya. Itu menyakitkan.

Aku tiba dirumah dengan perasaan campur aduk, keluargaku sangat cemas. Aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya setelah itu. Dia benar- benar hilang. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Lama aku bisa kembali untuk dapat dikatakan normal. Aku jadi teringat ucapan selamat dari temanku dulu "terlalu cepat mekar akan mudah gugur". Untungnya aku dapat bertahan dan bangkit. Semua itu tak lepas dari dukungan keluarga dan teman yang sempat terabaikan.

Aku kembali jomblo sungguh aku seperti menemukan suatu perasaaan yang dulu hilang. Ya, karna dengan jomblo aku jadi lebih dekat dengan keluargaku, mengembangkan hobi dan aku jadi lebih mandiri. Bisa dikatakan jomblo itu lebih baik karna jadi lebih banyak mengenal cinta, dan tak perlu harus menjadi suami istri palsu kau tahu pacaran memang seperti itu. Jangan katakan aku menakutimu karna aku pernah patah hati. Sungguh aku tahu ini dari dulu hanya saja aku mengabaikannya karna perasaan sesaat.

.

.

.

The end

**Ayuri: bagaimana minna, jadi romancenya dapatkah? Dan apa ini termasuk hurt? Hehee..Ya, udah langsung aja RnR yaaa **

**Dan..**

Ayuri: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal. Oh yaa, bagi teman – teman yang baru baca fic yuri jangan sungkan ripyu tiap chapternya ya..n' bagi yang copas cantumin sumber to nama author ya.. #ngarep.., **its make sense 4 me. Arigatou**

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong Yuri semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna Yuri juga tak mengerti apa yang Yuri tuliskan.. (^^)V

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_** R n' R **


End file.
